digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dread Crump
General Dread Crump is the insane clone of Lord Crump, supposedly dead. He is known to be more sinister and ambitious than Crump, willing to mutate himself in order to gain power and control. Origin A little known fact about Lord Crump is that he once went insane. This insane state arose while he was spinning through space after Mario defeated him on the moon. Although medication provided by the X-Naut Legion subdued this maddened state, it soon re-appeared as a split personality. Eventually, the split personality grew ambitious, and wished for a body of its own- so, with pieces of a power star, this personality built a Duplication Machine. In order to successfully transfer itself unto the new body, however, it needed a rare chemical capable of distorting thoughts and awareness. So, with discarded Celestius Nova Galactilium, a chemical produced as a side-product of one of Dr. Hario's operations, the personality split from Lord Crump during the duplication process- Becoming Lord Crump's clone, Dread Crump. A Failed Plot Dread Crump, immediately after being born, sought out the power of the latest version of Magnus von Grapple, in an effort to sieze Starship X-Naut from Grodus and Crump. The Celestius Nova Galactilium had an un-intended side-effect, however- It caused Dread Crump to slowly merge with the machine, increasing power, but lowering sanity. Dr. Hario, in a brilliant move, injected himself with DNA collected from Dread Crump- Injecting it into himself, becoming a mutant, just like Dread Crump. The two then battled eachother across the Starship, until finally finding themselves in an escape pod. The escape pod launched, and exploded shortly afterwards- Destroying Hario and Dread Crump. However, Dr. Hario never truly died, as the Dr. Hario that battled Dread Crump was a clone created by the Duplication Machine. After the battle, Lord Crump decided to store the Duplication Machine away in a deserted wasteland. Mysterious Mystery Man and Nova Galactius A while after Dread Crump's supposed death, a Mysterious Mystery man, with the powers of galactilium appeared. This was, of course, Dread Crump, reborn; however, he was only in a weakened state. In order to attain his true form, he would have to gather Grand Stars, absorb their energy, and transfer it to Nova Galactius, the malevolent world-eater that was the source of all Celestius Nova Galactilium. Dread Crump succeeded for a moment, and became the Grand Star-powered being Galactic Crump, until the power of Galactius overwhelmed him, and consumed him from the inside. After his death, Nova Galactius attempted to devour the world, as he must do so to remain immortal. However, a group of heroes united to defeat him, and Kamek, with his great power, was able to destroy Nova Galactius, once and for all. The Awesome Alliance of D-Nauts A long amount of time passed until a traitor to the X-Naut legion decided to take the offer of joining a new army from a weakened ghost-like being known as "???". The traitor possessed valuable knowledge on how to build robotic replicas of X-Naut troops that a malevolent being that "???" served used to create an evil army. "???" was rewarded for supplying the information, and was granted a new artificial body- he became Dread Crump once more. Dread Crump was in service to a being known as The Master, a computer program that was once a central source of knowledge for an alien world. This program was once used to contain Nova Galactius, and stop it from destroying the alien race's homeworld... however, the knowledge of Galactius spread to Master, giving him self-awareness. He betrayed the alien race, and unleased Galactius upon the world. Dread Crump's task was to trick people into joining his "D-Nauts", a counter-faction to the "X-Nauts." He convinced people that the virus unleashed by The Master that was corrupting machines across the planet was his enemy; but, in truth, Dread Crump was only a distraction. Dread soon learned of his real purpose, and betrayed the Master. He kidnapped Grodus, so that he could force Grodus into re-programming Master for him. However, he was killed aboard the Starship by Kamek. Later, Robertson, the original traitor, took Grodus to the alien homeworld of Master. Robertson fought Crump, Kamek, Buzzy, and other heroes, but was destroyed. Soon after, Master possessed Grodus, forming Dread Grodus- but was defeated by the wife of the creator of the Master. Grodus regained his will, and Master was eliminated. Robertson's remains, however, became Nova Galactius, because of his intense experimentation while living with Galactilium-corrupted Azuregamite. He tried to eat the planet from within, but was ultimately destroyed by Kamek. The Dark X Crisis In reality, Dread Crump survived his clash with Kamek- but his body was badly burned. Thanks to a few remaining D-Nauts, his body was reconstructed- but he betrayed and killed them shortly afterwards. He set his sights on the Duplication Machine- and spent many months searching for it. When he finally found it, buried beneath the sands of a deserted land, he began duplicating himself- however, since no ''Celestius Nova Galactilium'' was present, his clones were no more than mindless, but tough, servants. He used his new army of clones to establish a galactic society known as the "Dark X"- the true purpose of this new society remains unknown. Forms Original Galactic D-Naut Dark Dread Grodus